


Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

by swimmingfrug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfrug/pseuds/swimmingfrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George were so curious to see what was going on with Snape in the meeting. A look at what they were missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and the amazing magical world of Harry Potter belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, as do the words that are contained within the astricks. I put that part in to give a bit of context to my take of what was going on in one of the Order meetings.

***************************************  
“Oh hello, Harry!” said Ron’s younger sister, Ginny, brightly. “I thought I heard your voice.”

Turning to Fred and George she said, “It’s no go with the Extendable Ears, she’s gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door.”

“How d’you know?” said George, looking crestfallen.

“Tonks told me how to find out,” said Ginny. “You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can’t make contact the door’s been Imperturbed. I’ve been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there’s no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap.”

Fred heaved a deep sigh.

“Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape’s been up to.”

***********************************************************************

~~~Meanwhile, in the kitchen~~~

“Are you serious?” Arthur Weasley asked with his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Snape nodded sharply.

“Very. I saw it happen, and I still have my bouquet,” he replied.

A burst of giggles came from Molly and Tonks. As everybody turned to stare, Tonks snorted out, “Just think about it. Voldemort. Giving _flowers_.”

A few others joined in the laughter, but it was all cut off in disbelief as Snape procured said bouquet. It probably would have been less shocking had the bouquet not looked so normal. Or as normal as a valentine flower arrangement could be. A card with the words “Love from you know who” was nestled in the middle of the flowers.

As everybody stared at the pink, red and white floral arrangement and the card in shock, Snape said, “There’s more to the card.”

He plucked out said card and opened it up.

“To my Death Eaters,” he read aloud, “It has come to my attention that several of you feel that I do not appreciate you enough. To remedy that, here is a token of gratitude for you all. From your lord and master, Voldemort.”

There was a stunned silence following the reading as Snape stowed the card away into one of the many crevices his robe held. 

“This _has_ to be a joke,” Sirius said.

“If only,” Snape replied dryly. “I have asked the other Death Eaters, they have all received one. There were no curses or spells of any kind attached.”

McGonagall hushed everyone. “Snape, if you could, will you find out what has caused You-Know-Who to send out the flowers?”

Snape inclined his head. “I shall start immediately,” he replied.

He stood and swept out of the room, leaving the rest of the Order to their speculation.

* * *

When Snape next swept into Grimmauld place, the room was in an uproar.

“How did they get so organized-”

“I think we have a spy-”

“It’s probably Snivillus-”

McGonagall interrupted everybody. “Severus, thank goodness you’re here. Do you have an explanation as to why the Death Eaters have been so successful these past few weeks?”

“Yes, Minerva, I do,” Snape drawled. “And it also has to do with the flowers from a few weeks ago. If the rest of you would stop your insistent jabbering and _sit down_ , I shall explain.”

He sighed in satisfaction as the room quieted, then started to speak again.

“It seems that the Dark Lord has gone to a business consultation,” he started, and then was forced to stop as the room broke out in shouts of disbelief.

“Shut up! Do you want me to continue or not?” Snape questioned tersely.

Once the room quieted again, he continued, “Part of his new agenda is keeping his followers happy and feeling appreciated, hence the bouquet. He’s also given favors to the more effective Death Eaters, which has given incentive to the others to do better in their duties. And now it is apparent that his plan is very much succeeding.”

Silence followed Snape’s words. If this was all true, it would be so much harder to defeat Voldemort. The Order didn’t have the money or influence to make people do good, and they knew it.

“Well, I think you all are beautiful people. Does that make you feel happy and appreciated?”

“FRED WEASLEY, GET YOUR ARSE AWAY FROM THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT!”


End file.
